


harley quinn

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 3





	harley quinn

For those of you familiar with Harley Quinn's origin, here is the next chapter. She was captured by a group of humans called the "Screaming Mantis Crew" while she was on vacation in a canyon. 

After being gagged and deprived of food, water and medical attention for several months, she is accidentally rescued by A.D.A., former Marine and the hero of the century, who agreed to take her under his wing in exchange for her free use of his power rings. At first, his "curse" is not much of a problem. Harley gains a little weight, walks a little faster, and is able to do "busting" tricks, but A.D.A. soon gains the upper hand when he places a chain around the ring and takes Harley to the Arctic.


End file.
